Misunderstandings
by Di.M.H
Summary: Anzu is trying to think of a way to tell her feelings to Yugi meanwhile the class rep has asked Yugi for love advice which Yugi hesitantly agrees but only to find out that the girl that he's helping class rep with is Anzu!


**Di.M.H; "here's another story for you guys, I hope that you like it. Please let me know what you think. I've got more coming soon and i'm warning you now; I don't know how to do chapters on this site so prepare yourselves. That's all for now and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Misunderstandings**_

#

Anzu had been going through all the different ways that she could tell him her feelings. There was a chance that he couldn't return her feelings. She could risk their friendship or not? What if he didn't return her feeling? If she couldn't date him then being his friend was the next best thing. She had been wanting to date him since she was old enough to understand what dating was.

"Anzu," a voice called.

Anzu looked over snapping back to reality to see Mino standing there. The girl was smiling at her. Anzu leaned back in her chair casually.

"What's up Mino," she asked.

"You were daydreaming again," Mino replied, "were you thinking about Yugi-kun again/"

When she heard his name Anzu nearly fell out of her chair which made Mino laugh at her reaction. Why did Mino have to go there? She knew how Anzu felt about the boy. Anzu groaned and leaned forward banning her head onto her desk.

"Why would you do that Mino," she whined.

"Well, you are oblivious about your crush on him."

Anzu didn't reply knowing that denying it wouldn't help. Mino knew her better than that. Anzu looked up to see Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura walk into the classroom. She straightened as he entered the room with the kind smile that Anzu loves so much. Mino giggled catching the way that Anzu was staring at him.

"Hey there guys," Mino called.

"Hey there ladies," said Jonouchi sitting on a desk in front of them.

"What's up," Bakura asked.

"Oh nothing much," Anzu replied trying to act cool as she could with Yugi so close by.

"What were you boys talking about," Mino asked.

"Nothing much," said Jonouchi, "we were talking about going to the arcade after school."

"You want to come Mino," Honda asked.

Anzu gave him an evil smirk on her face. He made it oblivious about his crush on Mino. Mino put her hands together like she normally does.

"That sounds like fun," said Mino.

"You can come too Anzu," said Yugi making Anzu turn to look at him.

"Sure, I'm free today," she replied while smiling at him.

A smile crossed his face which made Anzu wondered if she said something to make his day. She smiled feeling like she did something good that made him happy. Anzu nodded and noticed the look that Mino was smiling at her. Anzu just rolled her eyes at her. Jonouchi and Honda were talking about who would beat who.

"We'll see," Honda said with a smirk on his face.

"Can you two stop that," Anzu hissed as they were getting too rowdy.

"What, we aren't doing anything," Jonouchi replied.

"Right," Anzu replied.

Bakura and Yugi were talking about some new game that came out last week. Anzu had to push Jonouchi and Honda away from each other before they destroyed to classroom. Mino just laughed watching her friends.

"Moto," a voice called.

They all turned to see the class rep walking into the classroom. He was your typical student; one that could get over looked by most people.

"Hey ya class rep," said Yugi, "what's up do you need something?"

"Yes, I need a word with you, Moto, alone," the rep explained.

"Me," Yugi replied pointing to himself.

"Yes," said the class rep, "please come with me Moto."

"O-okay," said Yugi.

He looked back at his friends before following the class rep out of the room. Anzu watched them leave while trying to figure what was going on.

"That was weird," said Jonouchi.

"Yeah," said Honda, "I wonder what that was all about."

#

"So what's up class rep," Yugi asked, "what do you want to talk to me about?"

The class rep let out a sight before to Yugi. Yugi blinked in confusion. Was there something that he was missing?

"Moto," said the class rep pushing up his glasses.

"Er, yes," Yugi replied.

"I need your help," the rep said bowing to him.

"My help, with what?"

"You see Moto; there is this girl that I like and I need your help in getting her attention."

"Why ask me, I don't know the first thing about girls?!"

"Please Moto; I need your help here."

"Again, I don't know anything about girls how could I help?"

"Well for starters this girl in your group."

_Let me guess; he likes Mino that seems to be why anyone would ask me for help is when they want to date Mino._

"I beg you Moto," said rep, "I need your help."

He got down onto his knees and scooted toward him. Yugi took a step back. Could he really be the one to ask for help on this? Yugi barely had a relationship of his own to be even considered as a dating expert. If it was about gaming then sure he could help but this was different.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. Why did this happen to him of all people? He knew nothing about dating. He couldn't say he knew anything about the subject. The class rep was barking up the wrong tree here. Yugi let out a sigh. He couldn't just let this poor guy down or disappoint him.

"Okay," he said after letting out a huge sigh.

"Oh thank you Moto; I owe you this big time."

"Um, yeah sure whatever; so have you decided on what you need with?"

"Well I need some advice since you know her; tell me what does she like?"

Yugi placed his hand on his chin. Was this really worth it? How could he even help with something he knew nothing about?

"Have you tried writing a letter and sticking into her locker?"

"A letter?"

"Yeah, that's one way that you get yourself noticed."

#

"So what did the class rep want," Jonouchi asked when they all meet up at the arcade.

"Oh nothing," Yugi replied, "come on let's go inside."

He ran into the arcade. His friends stood there looking confused before walking into the building. Jonouchi tried to get Yugi to spill but Yugi didn't. Anzu and Mino looked at each other. Yugi had grabbed some tokens and went off to find a good game to play. Anzu watched him walk off.

"He's hiding somethin'," said Jonouchi.

"What was your first clue," said Honda.

Yugi had found a game that he had been dying to play. He popped a few tokens into the game and started to play. He was so caught up in the game that he didn't notice Jonouchi sneak up behind him and put him into a headlock.

"Okay spill it Yug," he said.

"Hey let me go," Yugi cried.

"Not until ya start talkin',"

"Jonouchi let him go," Anzu ordered.

Jonouchi had released him. Yugi was gasping for air holding his neck. Anzu glared at Jonouchi. There were better ways in getting him to talk than that. She walked over a patted his back trying to help him breath.

"Ya trying to kill 'im," Honda asked, "how about trying something else beside that."

"Ah shut up Honda," Jonouchi replied.

"Yugi," said Anzu, "what happened between you and the class rep?"

"I was promised not to tell," Yugi replied.

"What seriously," Jonouchi groaned, "not even us?"

"Sorry guys,"

"No it's fine," said Anzu, "if you promised then you can't tell us but tell me this Yugi; that it isn't anything dangerous."

"No it's not, I promise," Yugi replied.

Anzu looked into his eyes and she could tell that he was telling her the truth. She nodded to him with a smile.

"Okay, so why don't we play some games huh,"

Yugi nodded before going back to playing games. Jonouchi walked at her side. Anzu knew how to handle Yugi.

"Ya okay with letting 'im getting away like that Anzu," Jonouchi asked.

"Yugi acts like a little kid," said Anzu, "and sometimes you need to treat him like one but not all the time though. I know that we'll find out what's going on sooner or later."

"If you say so," said Bakura.

"Anzu, will know since she loves Yugi-kun," said Mino.

"Mino," Anzu called out, "t-that has nothing to do with it!"

"Ya blushin'," said Jonouchi.

"S-shut up Jonouchi,"

#

Anzu and Mino were at their lockers. Mino had gotten the usual love letters. Anzu just smiled at her friend before opening her locker.

"You got a lot of admirers Mino," she said smiling.

"Yeah, it can get really annoying," Mino whined.

Anzu took notice of something white in her locker that she hadn't seen before. She pulled it out to find that it was a letter. Mino looked over and gasped when she saw the letter in her hand.

"You got a letter too Anzu," she cried, "This is wonderful."

"What's so wonderful about a guy that's too cowardly to tell me to my face that he likes me," Anzu asked.

"Would you say that if it came from Yugi-kun," Mino asked.

Anzu froze. Could this be from Yugi? She opened the letter with her heart racing. If this was from Yugi then…she couldn't think that moment. She opened the envelope and pulled out the folded letter.

"What does it say," Mino asked as she unfolded the letter.

_Mazaki,_

_ I've been in love with you for a while now and I was hoping that this letter shows you how I feel. Please return my feeling._

"That's all," Mino cried out, "that's not very romantic."

"Well, I do know that this isn't from Yugi," said Anzu, "he never calls me by my last name."

"Maybe he wanted to make you think that it wasn't him," said Mino, "ya know to be mysterious."

"Yugi doesn't know how to be," Anzu replied.

"Yo what's up ladies," said a voice.

They turned to see the boys walking toward them. Anzu tried to hide the letter behind her back. She didn't need Jonouchi and Honda giving her a hard time about it. It was bad enough that Mino gives her a hard time about her crush on Yugi already. Mino had managed to snitch the letter from her.

"Hey guys look what Anzu got today," she called holding it over her head.

"Mino," Anzu cried out, "don't show them that!"

Mino held it out to Yugi. Yugi looked at her confused. Jonouchi took it from her and read it before bursting out laughing. He handed the letter to Honda; who began to join him as he read the letter. Bakura and Yugi looked at them in confusion. Jonouchi handed the letter to Bakura to read. Bakura tried not to read it but Jonouchi forced him to. Bakura was taken aback by the letter. Yugi went to the letter from him wanting to know what this was all about.

Anzu had grabbed the letter from Bakura before Yugi could even see it. Yugi blinked at her in confusion while Anzu gave Mino a death glare.

"Who in their right mind would fall for Anzu," said Jonouchi still laughing.

Anzu took her bag and threw it at his head. Jonouchi fell onto the floor as the bag hit his face. Honda was still laughing when Anzu did the same thing to him. She wanted to tear them a new one later.

"You wonder why no girl would fall for you," Anzu hissed at Jonouchi.

"Ow that hurts," Jonouchi groaned.

"You deserved it for laughing like that," said Bakura, "and what's wrong with someone liking her? I mean we all know that even Anzu has suitors."

"Yeah well it's hard to believe that a guy would fall for her," said Honda.

"I'm right here you jerk," Anzu growled holding up her fist.

Yugi didn't say anything. He kept his eyes hidden in the shadows. He should've known that there were other guys interested in Anzu but it still hurt him. He could see why any guy would fall for Anzu. She was kind, caring, very supportive of her friends, willing to help others and she was loyal.

He walked away while the others were talking. He couldn't bring himself to be apart of the conservation. He turned the corner to see the class rep walking by. The class rep stopped when he noticed him with a smile on his face.

"Moto," he called happily, "I want to thank you, your idea about that letter really helped."

Yugi looked up and tried to smile hoping that the rep didn't notice his pain. Yugi wondered if he could ever be okay with the idea of Anzu with another man. He was willing to let Atem have her but that was because he trusted him and knew that he wouldn't hurt Anzu. Atem had told him that he wasn't interested in Anzu in that way. Yugi knew that Anzu liked him and was willing to make her happy by letting her have the man she wanted but he knew that it would still hurt him watching her in the arms of another guy.

"That's great to hear," Yugi replied hoping that he didn't sound forced.

"It felt great and if you got anymore ideas I would love to hear them," said the boy.

Yugi thought for a moment. Maybe helping the class rep was what he needed to help himself overcome his own pain or at least give him something else to focus on than his own problems.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think that I should do something big to impress her. Maybe I should buy her flowers or maybe chocolates or…"

"Slow down class rep," Yugi replied waving his hands in the air while trying to smile.

"You just got her to notice you with your first letter. I think that doing small gestures for her might work. Have you thought about on what you want to say to her in your next letter?"

"My next letter?"

"Yeah, you can't just leave her one. You need to keep that going; make her wonder who you are. That should keep her interested when she receives more than one from the same guy. It'll make her think of who this mysterious guy might be and then she'll want to know more about you."

"Oh I get what you're saying Moto; so tell me what would you put in your letter for a girl you like?"

An image of Anzu appeared in his head. Why did that have to come back to her? He wished that Atem was here to help him with this.

"Well," said Yugi scratching the back of his neck.

He knew exactly what he would say to Anzu in a love letter but it would make him seem like a sappy idiot.

"I would have written; I feel like she's the only girl in the world for me and when I'm with her I feel like I can do anything. When she smiles my whole world becomes brighter and when I hear her voice or laughter it's like a beautiful song that gives me the strength I need to move on in life."

He didn't realize that the pain he felt earlier had left and was replaced by love for Anzu. He looked at the class rep as he spoke. He didn't know why but this seemed to have helped him a bit. Maybe finally saying what was on his mind for a long time was what he needed to help ease the pain. If Anzu didn't return his feelings then at least he was able to say his true feelings out in the open felt nice. He noticed that the class rep was writing everything he was saying down. He probably was going to use that for his next letter.

"Don't write that down," Yugi said putting his hand over the pen that he was using.

"Why not, this is great stuff," said the rep.

"Yeah but it's not your true feelings," Yugi pointed out; "if you want her to notice you then it should be in your own words not mine."

"I guess you're right Moto but I couldn't come up with this stuff if I tried."

"Just write it the way you would word it," said Yugi, "That's all you can do."

"Okay fine, thanks again Moto,"

"No problem glad I could help but seriously though try to be yourself and if she doesn't return your feelings then it wasn't meant to be."

_I know that Anzu would never choose me over Atem._

#

Anzu and Mino were watching the exchange between Yugi and the class rep. when Anzu heard what Yugi had said about a girl he likes made her heart pound so loud in her ears that she so sure that Mino could hear it. They watched as the two boys parted ways. Mino turned to Anzu with a smile on her face.

"Who knew that Yugi-kun has a way with words," she said.

"Yeah, who knew," Anzu replied as a blush cross her face.

If Yugi had said those things to her then she would just melt and would be at his mercy. Whoever this girl was that Yugi likes; she was very lucky. Anzu could feel jealousy boiling over in her chest. Mino leaned against the wall thinking for a bit before she spoke again.

"I also fell for him there," she said, "but I know that he's yours."

"Mino," Anzu cried out blushing while turning away from her.

She could hear Mino laugh at her reaction. Anzu had to find this girl that Yugi likes and make sure that she didn't hurt him or let her know that she was lucky to have Yugi interested in her.

"But still though," said Mino, "I wouldn't expect that the class rep would go to him for dating advice."

"Yeah, me too since Yugi has never had a girlfriend before in his life," said Anzu turning to Mino.

"But still, I didn't realize that he could be such a…"

"A romantic," Mino finished.

Anzu didn't answer. She wondered who this girl was that he likes. She was hoping that it was her a tiny bit.

#

Anzu found another letter in her locker the next day. Yugi and her have been having a conservation about a new dance technique that she had just learned from her dance class. Yugi was listening giving her his full attention with a smile as he listened which made her happy.

"Another one," she groaned pulling out the letter.

"How many does that make," Yugi asked trying not to let his pain enter his voice.

"Five," she replied, "I really wish that he would just show his face and tell me straight to my face."

"What would you do when he does," Yugi asked.

"I don't know, the thing is, there is a guy that I already like."

"R-really,"

"What's with the look?"

"Nothing,"

"You think its Atem don't you?"

"M-maybe,"

"Yugi…I told you that I thought that I liked him but then I realized that I like him as a friend and nothing else."

"Right, but…"

"Oh never mind,"

"Sorry,"

Anzu rolled her eyes. She wished that Yugi would just show some backbone once in a while. She opened the letter but made sure that Yugi couldn't see it. She wanted to make sure that he didn't see this in case that they do start dating each other. Yugi leaned against the locker trying not to let his pain show in front of her. Yugi caught a glance of the letter.

His heart sank when he realized that it was the same words that he had used to give as an example to the class rep. Not only did he use Yugi's own words but the girl that Yugi had been helping him to get was…Anzu! Yugi could see that Anzu was blushing as she read it. He wanted to shout out and blow up at the rep but he just kept his rage over control.

_I thought that it was Mino that the rep liked but really it's Anzu. I'm such a fool; I've been helping him get the girl I love._

"Well, that's interesting," said Anzu bringing him back to reality.

"Anzu…"

She turned to face him and was surprised to see pain on his face but rage in his eyes. Whatever was going on with him it was bad that was oblivious.

"Yugi, what's wrong," she asked, "You look hurt and mad at the same time."

"Do I," he asked turning away from her.

She touched his shoulder making him turn to face her. She needed to know if she could help him. She couldn't stand to see him like that.

"Yugi, what's going on with you," she asked, "you can tell me what's going on."

"I-I…"

"Hey Moto," a voice called.

They turned to see the class rep walking toward them. Yugi wanted to punch him but held back the urge to; he wasn't going to do that especially in front of Anzu. He let out a sigh trying to comprise himself before speaking trying not to let his rage show through his voice.

"Hey class rep," he said, "what's up do you need anything?"

Yugi noticed that he wasn't paying attention which meant that he had just noticed Anzu. Yugi could see a blush cross his face which proofed his suspicions to be true. He could feel anger and jealousy boiling inside him. He had to use all his strength not to punch him or punch the wall beside him.

"Hey there class rep," said Anzu with a cheery smile.

"What can we do for you?"

Yugi watched as the class rep shook his head before turning to him. Now that Yugi knew who the girl that he liked the question was should he still help him? He know that Anzu would be mad if she found out that Yugi was trying to fix her up with some guy or that he knew who her admirer was and didn't tell her. He thought for a moment; maybe he should just let this play out and see how it goes. The worse that could happen would be that they got together.

As much as that would hurt him; seeing Anzu happy meant the world to him. The class rep was trying hard to form the words.

"H-hello Mazaki," he said, "I was hoping to have a word with Moto alone."

"Okay," said Anzu, "I'll see you in class Yugi,"

"Right," Yugi replied trying not to let Anzu hear his pain.

"See ya later Anzu."

Anzu knew that something was wrong with him but decided to wait when they were alone. She nodded and walked away leaving them alone. Yugi turned to the class rep. Not only that he was crushing on the girl that Yugi loved and adored but he uses his words in his letter after what he just told him.

"So, you like Anzu huh," said Yugi.

"I-I,"

"It's okay class rep; I don't blame you any guy would be lucky to date Anzu but what I'm not happy about was the fact that you used my words in that letter after what I just told you."

"Forgive me Moto but I couldn't think of anything of my own."

Yugi placed his hand onto his forehead as he let out a sigh. How would Atem handle this; knowing that the woman that he loved was being pursued by another man and he was helping him. Yugi looked at the class rep as he figured that he should just get this over with.

"Well, now that I know the girl you like then we could…."

"Could what Moto?"

"Look, I'll be honest with you," said Yugi, "I suggested writing a letter in the first place because I thought that it was Mino but now that I know its Anzu that you like; I know that this letter thing won't cut anymore. You have to be direct with her. Tell her how you feel."

"Are you sure about that," the class rep asked.

"Yeah trust me on this; I know Anzu and I know she'll want a guy to be direct with her so give it a shot."

The class rep was about to say something when he froze. Yugi turned to see Anzu standing there with wide eyes. He felt his heart sink to his stomach. Was she listening to their conservation? Was she mad?

"A-Anzu," he said.

"Yugi, you were…"

Anzu couldn't finish her sentence. Yugi waited for her to shout at him and call him a bad friend but that didn't happen. Anzu took a step back before running off. Yugi called out her name as she ran. The class rep was about to run after her when Yugi held out his arm stopping him.

"I'm sorry class rep," he said, 'but I can't help you anymore."

"Moto?"

Yugi looked at him with tears in his eyes. He couldn't do this anymore not after seeing Anzu's face. He took off down the same direction as Anzu. He had to talk to her and explain everything.

#

Anzu had stopped to catch her breath. She couldn't believe this. Yugi was helping the class rep in getting her attention. She didn't blame him for helping since he was a sweet guy but what really made her mad was the fact that he had been doing this behind her back. As much as she loves him this was…

"Anzu…"

His voice had cut off her thoughts. She didn't bother to turn around to face him. She could hear him stop a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I know that I should've told you but to be honest when he asked for help I thought that it was Mino that he liked. If I've known that it was you then I have told you or at least…"

"It's okay Yugi," she replied with her back still to him.

"I'm not surprised that you would help him. You're a nice guy Yugi but what really bothers me is that…"

She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. Yugi could feel his heart break in two. He never wanted to make her cry.

"Is that you don't even return my feelings!"

"Wha-what, Anzu are you saying that you…?"

"Yes Yugi, the guy that I like no the guy that I love is…YOU!"

"A-Anzu, I…"

"Just forget…the fact that you were willing to…"

"I love you too,"

His words cut her off. She looked at him for a moment. She could love in his eyes as a smile formed on his face.

"I love you Anzu Mazaki," he said, "the truth is; I love you so much that I would do anything to make you happy even it's with another guy. If I've known that it was you that the class rep liked then I probably would've…"

"You would've what?"

"I don't know, I want you to be happy Anzu even if it's not with me. Your happiness means everything to me; that I'll gladly sacrifice my own happiness for yours. You mean the world to mean me, Anzu. I can understand if you're angrily with me but I just…"

He froze as she pressed her lips against his. He stood there frozen for a bit before returning the kiss. This wasn't how he planned on telling her his feelings but this worked just fine. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They stayed like that for a while until their need for air made them pull back. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything like that again," she said.

"I promise," he replied.

She held up the letter and looked at him smiling. She should tell him that she had overheard them and ask if he really felt that way about her.

"You know, Mino and I overheard you and the class rep talking and you said what was written on this paper…"

She could feel his body tense up. She kissed his cheek to ease the tension which seemed to help a bit. He looked down at the letter.

"Do you really feel that way about me?"

"Of course," he replied, "you are the only girl in the world for me and when I hear you laugh or speak its like music to my ears. I love your beautiful smile and the way your face lights up when you talk about dancing. I love staring into your beautiful blue eyes. I love being with you, Anzu."

"I love being with you, Yugi," she replied, "I love everything about you. You mean more to me than the world. I can't imagine myself with another guy but you. I love you so much Yugi Moto."

He smiled and she returned the smile. They kissed again this time with more passion. There was one thing that they knew that was their love for each other will last forever.

#

"I can't believe that you're dating Yugi-kun," said Mino, "you're so lucky Anzu."

Anzu looked over at the boys as they were chatting and laughing. She smiled at him as he laughed at a joke that Jonouchi had just made.

"Yeah, I am lucky," said Anzu.

#

The end


End file.
